The Theory Of Halla
by ferdelance618
Summary: This is basicly how I believe it all started. Halla, Saint Dane, Territories, travelers Everything. Its all opinionated but I think its logical. I would love to hear your feedback so..enjoy. ps: I do not own these characters they are the brainchild of DJ


Halla

Forge is a substance that can morph into other forms. When forge was first created, it could only take on simple forms. Cube, sphere, that kind of thing. It was, however, thought that with time, the invention of forge could progress to the point of forming whatever you wanted it to, say, buildings, cars, machines etc. It would be able to cut the production costs of goods in half, for you wouldn't have to worry about using more then one material.

Keeping this goal in mind, the scientists of second earth spent years and years, millennia after millennia, perfecting and advancing in the field of forge. By the time their goal had been reached, thousands of years had past; (now breaching the time point between second earth and third earth.) transportation, buildings, and goods were now completely made of forge.

Though the scientists and government were proud of their work, the people of third earth were not so proud. All these years seemed to have been wasted on this forge exposition. It angered many; enough people to start riots and chaos throughout third earth. Wars started and lives were destroyed.

The government did not wish for more lives to be slain, so they decided to make an entire army; out of forge. The soldiers would be able to be mass produced, and would not be as devastating a loss as the lives of living people. And so, the scientists set out to create the first ever, forge soldier.

It took 5 long, dreadful years, but they finally created their first prototype; SD1. It was stronger and faster then any mortal human, for it was not human. With the power of forge, the soldier could morph into any form it wanted to. It could react fast to whatever situation was at hand, and it could take orders.

Soon though, this experiment would go wrong. It looked like a human, talked like a human, and eventually; it started to act human. It would question the orders it was given, and it questioned its very existence. It longed to be a real, flesh human. It even gave itself a human like name.

Saint Dane.

Eventually, Saint Dane began to question the authority of the scientists and third earth's government. Saint Dane began to hate the government. Then it eventually began to destroy everything.

He had no mercy, and in his rage, he tried the impossible. He tried to destroy time and space itself. In doing so, he ripped 10 wormholes in space, creating the flumes. Through each flume, lied 10 parallel societies. These would soon form the ten territories of Halla, which in Third Earth Mythology meant "Life of existence" Saint Dane knew that in his heart, he MUST destroy all of these territories. But, he could not do it now. He was weary from his destruction of third Earth, and quickly vanished, not to return for several years.

The few scientists, who survived, managed to escape with ten other prototypes of forge humans. Each of these were carefully experimented upon; this time with a new goal in mind. To stop Saint Dane. They made sure that these prototypes would not form even more examples of Saint Dane.

Thus, several years later, the first travelers were born. Each of which shared a common goal. The destruction of Saint Dane and the Repair of Halla.

It was destined that only these ten, and their successors, would be fit for such a dangerous task. The forge from which they were made, would be able to protect them from the harsh decay of space and time.

Each traveler was assigned a territory to protect and they decided upon the name of each territory. They knew that when the time came; they would have to defend their homes.

And finally, it came. The answer to their problems. The successors of the original travelers figured out that one of the territories contained the past life of Third Earth. This meant that they could stop the creation of forge. Although this meant the destruction of them, it also meant the destruction of Saint Dane.

There was a great battle.

Saint Dane discovered their new plan, and went out of his way to stop them. His rage now built up more then it ever had been. IN trying to destroy them, He completely altered Halla. Time was changed. History was altered. The travelers and Saint Dane existed, but none of the travelers; other then Saint Dane knew of how they were created.

Although this was good for Saint Dane, He still feared that Forge would not be created, so he took on a new form whilst he was on second earth.

This form was Andy Mitchell.

Saint Dane knew of a boy. A boy named Mark Diamond, who was a great friend of the soon to be lead traveler. So Saint Dane decided to use some manipulation.

He, subtly, brought the idea of forge to Mark Diamond, in such a way, that no one would EVER suspect that it would play such an important role to the fate of Halla.

Halla


End file.
